Telephone Love
by xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx
Summary: Parents are always telling you to stay off the phone but the thing is a phone call can change your life. Characters are OOC and in highschool. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

HIYA SO I WAS GOING OVER ALL MY STORIES AND IM REVISING ALMOST ALL OF THEM SO HERE IS TELEPHONE LOVE AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEW VERSION ITS BEEN REVISED AND SPELL CHECKED AND WORDED BETTER. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

CHAPTER ONE-HELLO?

Sakura was getting ready for the first day of junior year. Yep, that's right it is finally time for the third year of highschool. She can't wait. All her friends except Ino went on vacation with their families. They invited her to go but she didn't want their pity. She knew they were only asking her because they knew she didn't have parents. She was just fine spending her summer with Ino. So now she finally gets to see her friends again. She hasn't seen them all summer.

She decided to see if Ino was up since she spent the night at her house cause she didn't want to deal with her parents. They had been fighting a lot lately. She walked in the guest room to see Ino all over the place. And snoring. That's why she moved her to the guest room. She loved Ino like a sister but when it came to sleeping in the same room that wasn't going to happen.

She decided there was only one way to get Ino's lazy ass up. She got a bucket of ice cold water and I think you can guess what she did.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Cold, cold, cold, cold! COLD!'' Ino screamed while she was freezing her ass off.

''Oh good your awake,'' Sakura said acting like nothing had happen.

''U SUCK!'' Ino retorted.

''Yeah, and you lick. Now get your lazy ass up or we are going to be late,'' she retaliated. (SP?)

''Fine,'' Ino said angryly.

''Good,'' Sakura said.

Ino went to go get in the shower real quick and Sakura decided to pick out her clothes for school. Her cell phone started ringing.

_**Everywhere I go**_

_**Bitches always know**_

_**That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show**_

_**Bitch.**_

''Hola!'' she said when she answered the phone.

''Sakura-chan!'' she heard and automaticly knew who it was.

''Hiya, Lila,'' she said. (My OC characters will be described in chapter 2! :) )

''So you didn't forget about little old me while I was gone,'' Lila said.

"Never. How was the rock climbing in Canada?'' she asked.

''Very youthful,'' she said. (NOTE: I bet you can already tell who she is going to end up with. :) )

''That's great,'' Sakura said.

"Uh huh so listen. I need you to meet me in the parking lot when you get to school. I have got HUGE news,'' she said excitingly.

''Let me guess. It's boy news,'' Sakura guessed.

''Don't ruin it,'' Lila whined.

''I will meet you when I get there,'' Sakura laughed.

''Promise?'' she asked.

''Promise,'' Sakura confirmed.

**AT SCHOOL!**

''Sakura, why did we have to be at school this early, anyway?'' Ino yawned because she was incredibly tired.

''Because. Lila called and has HUGE boy news,'' Sakura explained with a roll of her eyes.

''She couldn't have waited until lst period? We have all of our classes together,'' Ino complained.

''Ino you need to stop being so damn-'' she got cut off by their very youthful friend, Lila.

''Hola chickas! How was your summer?'' she asked as she hugged them both.

''Boring without you,'' Sakura said and smiled.

''Quiet without you,'' Ino said and smirked.

''Awww. I love you to Ino,'' she said smiling.

''HEY!'' they heard and turned around to find their friends Tenten, Hinata, Yuki, Suki, Deidara, and Danny waving like lunatics.

''Hiya guys. How was your summer?'' Sakura and Lila asked and hugged them.

''Fantabulous!'' Tenten exclaimed while smiling like a idiot.

''Ooooo. What happened during your summer vacation?'' Lila and Sakura asked suspiciously.

''I met a guy,'' Tenten said blushing.

''Ooooo. This is just like grease,'' Ino examined.

''Wait. Raise your hand if you met a guy this summer,'' Lila said.

Everyone except Sakura raised her hand, even Ino.

''Ino you met someone?'' Sakura said confused.

Ino blushed and said,''Yeah. His name was Shikamaru.''

''Ok. Everyone needs to tell their boy stories. I will go first since it was my idea,'' Lila said smiling.

''K,'' everyone agreed.

''K. Well my mom and I were climbing and I grabbed a rock but it came loose and I fell. I seriously thought I was a goner. When I opened my eyes there was this incredibly cute guy flashing this incredible smile and he said,'Are you alright my youthful lady.' while holding me in his strong arms. It was like a fairy tale. We went on a couple of dates and eventually we became boyfriend and girlfriend. And it turns out he goes to the boys school next door. His name is Rock Lee. Ahhhhhh.'' she finished and giggled.

''Nice. My turn.'' Tenten called.

''K,'' everyone said.

''K. Well I was on vacation with Hinata's family and mine. Hinata brought her cousin Neji. He was a perfect gentleman. We sparred together and one day he finally asked me out. We went out and when we went on our third date he asked me to be his girlfriend. He goes to the school next door too.'' she finished and blushed.

''Cool,'' Lila said.

''Hinata I want you to go next,'' Tenten said.

Hinata blushed and said, ''Ok.''

''When we went on vacation we went to a water park because Hanabi really wanted to go and these two boys picked me up out of a chair I was reading in and were gonna throw me into the pool but this boy came up and grabbed me and threatened them that if they ever touched me again he would take care of ran away. Then he asked if I could swim and I said no and he asked if he could teach me and one night after a lesson we got into a water fight and we just sorta kissed. Then he asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. He goes to school next door too.'' she finished blushing madly.

''Awwwwwww,'' the girls exclaimed.

''Me next!'' Ino shouted.

''Well when my mom and dad got into another one of their fights my mom got really upset and went to the flower shop and I went with her. This lady came in and she shouted out the door to her son to get his lazy ass in there. When he came in I thought I was in love. I just wanted to run my fingers through his hair. I asked him out and he said yes. We went on a couple of dates and then eventually he asked me to be his girlfriend and of course I said yes. His name was Shikamaru Nara. He goes to the school next door also.''she finished.

''Yuki you next,'' Lila said.

''Fine. Well me and Suki went camping and I really had to pee so I got up and went to use a tree. When I got done I was headed back to the camp site and I found this dog and he was lost so I thought what kinda owner doesn't keep track of their dog. And I was about to take him to camp where he could stay until his owner came looking for him. But this major hot guy came up to me and told me it was his dog. And I love a man with a dog so we started talking and then suddenly it was already 7:00 in the morning. He asked me out and I said yes. Then after we had been going out for a while he asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes. His name was Kiba Inuzuka. He goes to the school next door.'' she finished and sighed dreamily.

''Suki,'' Lila commanded.

''Well when Yuki went missing I went to look for her after a while and then I ran into the guys' friend and we started talking when we went to find them and he asked me out and I said yes. Then later he asked me to be his girlfriend. His name was Shino Abrame. He also goes to school next door.'' she finished.

''Deidara,'' Lila said.

''Um. Well I was at a art expo this summer and one of the art shows that I went I entered one of my sculptures and this guy said that it was amazing and I was really talented. And I had seen one of his paintings there so I told he was also amazingly talented and he asked me if I would like to see the rest of his work and I said yes and then after we got to his place and finished looking at his work we started making out and then he asked me out and then to be his girlfriend I said yes. His name was Sasori. He didn't have a last name. He goes next door too.'' she finished.

''Danny,'' Sakura decided.

''Oh. Well I went to see the world this summer and on my tour of a museum in Italy I met this guy and he asked me why I was there and I told him I wanted to see as much of the world as I could before I went off to college. And he said so did he and we just started talking and he asked me out and after a couple of dates he asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes. His name was Itachi Uchiha. He goes to that school.'' she finished.

''Poor Sakura. She didn't get any summer romance,'' Lila pounted.

''I didn't want any. That's why,'' Sakura said and started to walk inside the school.

''We really need to get her a man,'' Lila said worried for her friend.

''Uh huh,'' they agreed.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE FIRST CHAPTER BE HONEST WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEW PLEASE! :)


	2. Chapter 2

I NOT OWN NARUTO BUT WOULDN'T IT BE AWESOME IF I DID? :)

CHAPTER TWO-DESCRIBTION OF OC CHARACTERS!

Lila-Junior, short black pixie hair cut, dating Rock Lee, dark ocean blue eyes, father left when she was a baby, and on the basketball team with Tenten.

Danny-Senior, short brown hair, dating Itachi Uchiha, dark forest green eyes, parents are deceased since she was fifteen, on soccer team with Yuki and Suki; captain.

Yuki-Junior, short black hair, dating Kiba Inuzuka, dark purple eyes, lives with sister Suki and mother, they are twins, and on soccer team with Danny and Suki.

Suki-Junior, short blonde hair, dating Shino Aburame, dark purple eyes, lives with sister Yuki and mother, and on soccer team with Danny and Yuki.

Lilly-Senior, long dark red hair, currently single, has dark brown eyes, lives alone, and on cheerleading squad; captain.

Yumi-Junior, long brown hair, currently single, has black eyes with blue ring outline, lives with sister Matsuri, and on cheer squad.


	3. Chapter 3

YO HOLA! HERE IS THE FOURTH CHAPTER ENJOY! I DONT OWN NARUTO!

CHAPTER FOUR-HELLO?

_**AFTER SCHOOL!**_

When Sakura got home she groaned and threw her stuff down. She picked up the phone and called Hinata.

''Hello?'' A deep sexy voice asked on the other side.

Sakura sat up and asked,''Where is Hinata Hyuuga?''

''She isn't home right now. Who is this?'' He asked.

''Oh. I'm Sakura Haruno nice to meet you um...'' She said.

''Oh. I'm Sasuke Uchiha nice to meet you Sakura,'' Sasuke said in his sexy voice.

''Uh huh you to. Do you know when Hinata will be back?'' She asked hopefully.

''Sorry I don't have a clue, but can I help you with anything?'' he asked.

''Well all my friends have been trying to hook me up with different guys all day and I'm sick of it. They just don't understand,'' she explained.

''Why don't you want a guy?'' he asked in an awkward tone. [EVEN THAT WAS SEXY :) ]

''Well I mean no offense and all but usually guys only want one thing,'' she explained.

''Usually yes but that's not who I am or want to be,'' he said.

''I don't know I guess I just have to wait until I meet the right guy,'' she sighed.

''Ok well bye,'' he said in another awkward tone. [:)]

''Wait!'' She yelled.

''What is it?'' He asked.

''You listen to my problem so now it's your turn. Tell me a problem that your having,'' she commanded. [I WOULD COMMAND HIS SEXY ASS TO :)]

''Well I'm having the same problem as you,'' he said.

''Your friends are trying to hook you up with different guys to?'' She asked innocently.

''No,'' he chuckled. [OOH *FAINTS* :)]

''Then what do you mean?'' She asked.

''My friends think I need to get a girlfriend cause of my anti-socialness but for me girls are only after one thing, my body,'' he explained.

''Then you must be pretty sexy,'' she laughed.

He chuckled. ''I guess so,'' he said.

''Well have you told them that?'' She asked.

''Well I try but everytime...'' he continued.

Sakura laid in the bed and listen to his sexy voice until they both fell asleep.

They talked for hours that night and they both couldn't wait until after school tomorrow so they could talk even longer.

_**THE NEXT DAY!**_

The next day Sakura rushed home from school so she could called Hinata's house and talk to Sasuke.

''Hello?'' Hinata answered.

''Hey Hinata. Can you do me a favor?'' Sakura asked.

''What do you need?'' She asked confused.

''Is Neji's friend Sasuke Uchiha there?'' She asked hopefully.

''Yea?'' She said uncertainly.

''Can I talk to him?'' Sakura asked excitedly.

''Um sure. Hang on one second,'' she left for a few minutes and then someone picked it up.

''Hello,'' Sasuke answered.

''Hi!'' Sakura exclaimed excitedly.

He chuckled at her excitement.

''How are you Sakura?'' He asked.

''Fine. I hope you don't mind but I wanted to talk to you some more,'' she said.

''It's fine. I kinda want to talk to you some more also,'' he said with a TINY blush.

''Cool. So how is your girlfriend situation?'' She asked awkwardly.

''Shit,'' he chuckled.

She giggled.

''What happened?'' She asked.

''They took it too far today,'' he told her.

''What did they do?'' She asked curiously.

''They locked me in the art room with one of my fan-girls and she almost raped me!'' He exclaimed.

Sakura couldn't help it and laughed.

Sasuke chuckled.

''Yea go ahead and laugh but when it happens to you don't come crying to me,'' he told her.

''I seriously don't think that a fan-girl of yours' is going to try and rape me. They can't handle all of this,'' she said with apparent sarcasm.

He chuckled again.

''Whatever. You know what I meant,'' he said with a small smile that was barely noticable.

''I believe so. What if one day I actually do get raped you would feel terrible,'' she threatened jokely and smiled.

''Maybe,'' he responded jokely.

''Uh! Jerk,'' she retorted and smiled.

''Maybe,'' he said again and chuckled.

Sakura looked at the clock and realized it was already midnight. Where had the time gone?

''Hey, It's getting late. I should go. I will talk to you tomorrow,'' she said regretfully.

''K. Talk to you tomorrow,'' he said with a hint of sadness.

_**THE NEXT DAY AT SAKURA'S SCHOOL!**_

Sakura was getting out of her car and all her friends ran towards her asking a bunch of questions.

''Are you in love?'' Lila exclaimed with hope.

''What in the world are you guys talking about?'' Sakura asked confused.

''Hinata said that you were talking to one of Neji's friends all night long last night,'' Ino explained.

''You mean Sasuke?'' Sakura asked.

''Uh huh,'' Tenten said with a smirk.

''He is just a friend,'' Sakura explained.

The others didn't believe her but didn't push it. Yet.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE THIRD CHAPTER? REVIEW PLEASE!**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	4. Chapter 4

YO HOLA! I DONT OWN NARUTO!

CHAPTERFOUR-DINNER PARTY

_**AT HINATA'S HOUSE!**_

Hinata's dad called everyone into the dining room for a big announcement.

''I have an annoucement,'' he annouced.

''Uh huh,'' Hinata said uncertainly.

''I am hosting a dinner party and you can invite all of your friends if you wish,'' he stated authoritifly.

''My friends, father?'' Hinata questioned.

''Yes. Ino, Tenten, Lila, Matsuri, Yuki, Suki, Yumi, Danny, Deidara, Konan, Lilly, and Sakura,'' he finished.

Sasuke froze.

''Sakura is coming?'' He asked with a SMALL smile and blush.

All the guys looked at him like he had gone crazy.

''What?'' He questioned.

All the guys shook their heads at him.

''Yes father I will invite them,'' she said nervously.

Naruto put his arm around her and smiled his goofy smile.

Hinata blushed dark red and almost fainted.

''Neji all your friends are invited and Sasuke you can invite Itachi and his friends if you wish,'' he told him.

''Yes father,'' he agreed.

''You are dismissed,'' he said.

Everyone left the room and went upstairs. Hinata called the girls and told them about the dinner. They all agreed.

_**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL!**_

''I'm so excited! My first formal dinner date with my Lee,'' Lila said dreamily.

''Me with Neji,'' Tenten agreed.

''Shikamaru,'' Ino said.

''Naruto,'' Hinata blushed.

''Itachi,'' Danny said.

''Sasori,'' Deidara smirked.

''I finally get to meet Sasuke,'' Sakura smiled and blushed.

All the girls smirked at her except Hinata she smiled.

Sakura noticed.

''What?'' She questioned confused.

''You love him,'' Lila stated obviously.

''Whatever,'' Sakura laughed.

All the girls laughed and made kissy faces at her. Then they all went to the mall to find the perfect dress for the dinner party.

_**THE NEXT DAY OR NIGHT IN THIS CASE!**_

It was the night of the dinner party and the girls were really excited to have their first formal dinner date with the person they loved.

Sakura was the last to arrive. The other girls were talking to their dates or dancing. Sakura walked over and the girls complimented her dress.

She is wearing a short black dress that flowed out at the bottom and had a bright hot pink bow for a belt, black strappy heels, and her pink hair flowed down to her waist.

She could feel someone staring into her back so she turned around and saw...

**HOW WAS THAT? REVIEW PLEASE!**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**HERE IS CHAPTER FIVE OF TELEPHONE LOVE! I KNOW IT HAS BEEN A LOOOOONG TIME AND I'M SO SORRY BUT ALOT OF STUFF HAS BEEN GOING ON SO HOPE YOU ENJOY EVEN THOUGH I HAVE A LITTLE BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK! HERE WE GO!**

**CHAPTER FIVE-SAKURA'S SECRET!**

Sakura turned around and saw her mother and father. She looked at them with a blank look. Her father glared at her and then dragged her mother away. She looked after them as a tear ran down her cheek she quickly wiped it away and walked inside.

_**INSIDE AT THE PARTY!**_

Hinata's father walked on the stage and went up to the microphone then cleared his throat to get everyones' attention. Everyone looked at him. The girls and guys looked at him and then Lila saw Sakura's parents.

''Hey! There is Sakuras' parents,'' she told everyone.

Everyone looked over at them and wondered where Sakura was. Hinata's father started talking again.

''And now the owner of Haruno Corp. would like to make an important announcement, so here is Yamato Haruno and his beautiful wife, Ariel,'' he said and everyone clapped.

''Hello everyone thanks for coming. Now as you all know I have a seventeen year old daughter named Sakura,'' he said.

Everyone smiled and nodded. Then Sakura walked out stood with her back facing the guys and girls. Sasuke stared at her with a smile. Everyone in the room turned to look at her but she stared straight ahead with that same blank look as before. Her mother looked at her sadly. Her father looked at her with hatred.

''From this day forward, Sakura is disowned from our family,'' he announced.

Everyone gasped and stared in shock. The girls looked at Sakura and ran up to her as tears started running down her face. The guys didn't know what to do but they knew this wasn't right.

**SORRY ITS NOT LONG I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	6. Chapter None

**SORRY THIS ISN'T THE CHAPTER YOU WERE HOPING FOR BUT IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY THAN YOU DEFINATELY NEED TO READ THIS. NO I AM NOT DISCONTINUING IT SO NO WORRIES ON THAT JUST READ WHAT I WROTE AND EVERYTHING WILL BE UNDERSTAND :) BTW:DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

CHAPTER NONE-NO CHAPTER YET!

_**ANNOUCEMENT!**_

Hello. Well I have started two new stories. 'A Vampires' Love' and 'Rock of Love'. I've also done some oneshots. The point is that I have alot of stories to update now and

once I get those started I will definately be updating this again like crazy! I promise! I also hope you check out and review those stories, it would mean alot to me if you did

And also I have made a decision regarding the whole voting whether to revise or not revise. I am going to wait and when I get 5 votes to either revise or not revise that will be

my decision. Remember I am not going to change anything important just make chapters longer, correct spelling, and correct grammer but the plot might be changed just

a little! Not alot. So no big deal. Remember to review and check out my new stories and oneshots.

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	7. No Chapter

**HELLO :) I KNOW YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR A REEEEAAAALLLLLLYYYYY LONG TIME AND THIS JUST GOT YOUR HOPES UP BUT I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU READ THIS :) **

**CHAPTER NONE-AUTHORS NOTE**

**HI CUTE AND PRETTY PEOPLE :) I KNOW YOU'RE THINKING THAT ALL OF MY STORIES WON'T BE UPDATED ANYMORE WELL THAT'S NOT THE CASE. **

**LATELY I HAVE BEEN WRITING A LOT OF KPOP FANFICTION THAT IS ON ANOTHER SITE (IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO CHECK IT OUT THERE WILL BE A LINK **

**BELOW) AND I SORTA FORGOT ABOUT EVERYTHING HERE LOL BUT I WILL BE UPDATING BUT RIGHT NOW I'M FOCUSED ON MY KPOP STUFF SO I WILL**

**ONLY UPDATE ON THIS SITE WHEN WE GET BREAKS FROM SCHOOL. I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR THIS AND IT WON'T BE LIKE THIS FOREVER I PROMISE :) **

**THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME AND MY FANFICTION :)**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CuteXx**

**LINK: .com/profile/view/54691**


End file.
